


Julian's Comfort

by roseandremus



Series: Julian Bashir Stories [5]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Comfort, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 19:03:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10668879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseandremus/pseuds/roseandremus
Summary: Julian finds out you've been self harming when he visits you. Comfort!





	Julian's Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> As stated, there is self harm in reference at very least. That's why it is marked teen and up.

You were sitting on your couch in sweatpants and short sleeves. You didn’t think that anyone would stop by let alone open the door without knocking. But Julian had walked right in and saw you sitting with scars on your arms. Worried, he dashed over scaring your kitten away. He kept talking never letting you say anything. After a few minutes, your precious snow white kitten returned keeping you comfort. She may have used you as a pillow, but she distracted you from the caring man in front of you. You made the mistake of trying to calm Julian down.  
“How can I be calm?” He stated. “How can I be calm when someone hurt my best friend and they won’t tell me?”  
“Do you trust me?”  
“Completely,” he answered with no doubt.  
That cracked the armor,“I did it.”  
The sound of purring is what probably kept you sane in this moment. You didn’t hear footsteps or voices talking. That surprised you.  
“How long?”  
“About a year now,” you answered after a moment. You were confused. Why had he stayed? Why didn’t he tell Sisko? What confused you most was when and why he was hugging you? How long had been on the couch?  
“What started it?”  
With that, you told him everything you felt comfortable saying, and after a few hours he was still there. You had a loyal friend, and you felt just a bit stronger, happier.


End file.
